SHINING FORCE V: Shining Crusaders
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: Vandals are dead but vampire Cars crash lands on shining world! will shining force triumph?


SHINING FORCE V: Shining Crusaders

A shining Force x Jojo's Bizarre Advebnture fanfic by Emperor Plupatine

Chapter one: a fun prelude to desruction.

A few years had passed since destruction of NeoGalm, and even more sice bulzome had been destroyed Elize head exploded cause of gracias elebesem beam like in scanners, and now there were no vandals left, and everyone had nice timez! Shining force was currently reuion in saraband for Sella and Produn's baby shower. "Wow baby no 4! you too have been busy" sed synbios "I bet your quite the -proud- parents!" sed synbios gay husband medion and stella was like " oh that was terrible pun but you are fabullous medion, so it is ok "hey i though I am your husbando!" sed produn, Setlla respond "Hey oridun…I'm just kiiiiiding! winks ata camera, and eat cake for 2"

menwhile, other shining force girls compare gifts "I got stella a firey bra" sed masquirin, and show bra with flame design"oh yeah" sed syntesis "I got her aelectrifying bra" and show bra with electricity design. "I got her a ninja bra! say hazuki , na dit was black bra that dissapear in puff of smoke and reappear outside box. "well i got her eco-friendly sourced stamp village bra and manternity power undies" sed hedova and show green lingerne set made with 1000% rececled regular power undies but still sexy and smooth "heh i got here skull bra" sed marky and show one with skull design well i got the best lingerie design of all sed isabella" but suddenly! METER ROCK FROM SPACE BEGIN T CRASH LAND ON SHINING WORLD!

chapter 2 pILLAR RESSURECTION!

cCARS step out of former ice prison, survey new planet, and say to shining planet "well, i guess your just what i needed (judst what i needed!) and wink at camera of self-awareness. "anyway if i am to trukly eliminate all joestar familys and avenge AC/DC and Whamu! i miust enslave this planet to built me a time spaceship! and fly to earth with rocket ship for vengeance! And so Cars go to north pole, and fild remaining bulzome and galm monks, and bite into vampires so that become his new vampire monk army!

Shining force regroup and start new legendary expedition to find out source of ebil. "HALT say female Jars vampire monk, who look more metal than the rest. Are you friend or foe? say bresby who was preen feathers. "I am leitennant in kars force, i formerly serve bulzome and galm, but now i habev vampire powers and serve Cars! I am former excaped con and my name is ALANISS MORISETTO! YOU OUGHTTA KNOW MY VAMPIRE HAMON OVERDRIVE!" and alaniss attack with her dark hamon energy she learned from cars and the red stone of kansas, but sybios see through her attack pattern, and attack with shining blade, and she scream "no…you;ve not washed your hand clean of this….!" as eh expoode and die. "shining force, more will come!" say odder vampire monks and flee.

chapater 3 the plan of cars

Now cars was perfect being but he still can;t fly through space. so he enlist help by getting STAND OF BILL GATES who dlo work of microphisics coding to build space shuttle, and outsource to deathtonian empire remnants for manafacture. Soon, Joestar family will die by mie hand! and he smirk sexily.

Meanwhile, shining force fight more vampire monks, led by zombie edmund. "the working class will never achive equality, so i will destroy everything!" sed edmund. "how cliche" said grace, and she summon lvl 2 thanatos, who strap edmund to eelctric chair and end his commie bullshit 4eva. but then aristcratic laugh HOHOHOHOHO sound. And it was Naga from slayers. "YOU!" say marky. "hmph what a boorish way to greet your own mother!" say naga and continue "rest assured lord kars has paid me handsomely to dispose of you all" but lina show up then and say "HEY NAGA YOU STILL OWE ME BIF FOR THAT EVIL PIZZA BINGE" and chase naga ashe she HOHOHO away like santa claus but with boobs. but then cards realize naga was taking money and run, so he summon pirahinas, and she IS BITTEN AND barely escape in golem suit, and cars get refund cause cars pirahinas can fly, and bring money to cars, but lina sd mad and say "hey that's my money too!" and lina join shining force for revenge. Isabella say "Marky is eh really your…" and marly say "don't remind me…"

chapoater 5 the battle of dormant

Now the shineng foirce was at dormant village, and vampire were invade. Masquirin, say "ready syn-0cchan"" and syntesis say "ready!" and theyt do joint fire and lightinign blast. but it was releaved that thos vampire monks were diversionary force, and real vampire firce was taking endangered animals that wwere almost poahced to death bysarabland govenor garvin eco-dectriction program (prior to hsi death in shining forc eii scenario 2.) But new vampire monks had started again, and were taking endangered animals to be sacrificed to lord cars, and leader say "I am vampire force commander Jani Lane. well shining force? you wouldn't let these endagereed animals die right?" ""Nooooo!" say hedva, david, and pappets in unison, for they were hippie elves who talk to animals like nikcelodion show rocket piower. "I can't even use Segata Sanshiro summon as it may harm endangered animals!" say hedva, and Jani Lane say "hehe well look some CHERRY PIE!" but then Hagabne, Masamune, Hazuki, and ninja jubei teklleport into midst of Jani Lane force, and destroy from behind "ahhhhhhhhh i am no 1 hit woinder.." sayy jani, and Hagane, say ""Can you beat my ninja technique?" and hazuki pose with peace sign, and endangered animals were saved.

CHAPTER 6 BATTLE of dormant propert

shining force return to dormant, to find that cars was there, and he bring elite guard of vampire generals they were 3 battalions named Bille joe asmr, Mike dirnt, and tre cool. "Shining facre, divide and conqeor! say grantack. but julian was with jane in noles pole, and have crackship with her, so donhoryt assume leadership of julian forace and it was now the DONHORT FORCE! except marky, cause she just want to get in medions pants eben theough eh had gay husnand synbios, but she can dream, cant she? anyway, billie jo asmr reviev walcuray, "you can never stop me, GOOD RIDDANCE (i hope you hadf the time of your life…)" but honest tea said "hah we won;t for that same old trick, and she throw orichalpsahjkdmn (mythril+ special item)spear", anddisable walcuray, and thousand use gigaton press and bille joe die of sunlight of tbhunder array other special of thousand. GYAAAAOOOON say thousand. and cybel spar with mike dirnt, and mike dirnt say "yoiu will never stop my martial arts technique that i learned while filming ff7 advent children as sephiot remnant!" and cybel say "advent children is stupid shitty sequel anyway!" and she use cross breaking to break sonic sound barrier and boom the rest of the vampire minions of cars.

CHAPATER 9 final battle with perfect being cars!

You cannot stop me, for with red stone of kansas, i no longer fear sunlight! say kars, and he show hsi stand of bill gates, who was building space fleet for kars to destroy jojos family on earth. I do not think so! say rachet, and he unleash his own STRAND OF STEVE JOB! ANfd steve jobs stand and bill gates stand do epic bluegrass battle of history imitation on internets. so cars fight shining force directly "you can't win against my unlimited power! i control life itself" and cars use black magic woman to create eveil version of shining forces! fight to amuse me! Medion say "hedva it is time!" and hedva say "righht! nature spirits of past future and present, i call upon theee to summon he who shall site enemies of sega!: SEGATRA SANSHIRO!" but inverse evil hedva summon KEN KUTARAGIaction hero who destroys nintendomob like in ultra64 secxret bvideo drop kick segata sanshiro, but sanshiro

throw explodding blomberman to ken and he explode but not die. "this fight will take forever !"say hayward as he snipe inverse obright, but inverse evil obright use potion to not jko. and lina fight evil inverse lina inverse and real lina say "evil inverse lina inverse! that sounds so dumb die!" and she unleash dragon slave spell and it was too quick so evil inverse lina inverse die but there was falling cave ceiling, and lina covered head down with rocks and she say "well this sucks!"

ON NO! say mysterious vocie and it was old jopseph joestar. I come to finish you once and for all, i hear report of cars ressurection A"hhh say cars. I no longer NEED bill gates stand " say cars but bill gates was mad fangry, and stev jobs stand say "bill, yopo know what to do!" and bill and steve do epic wrap song together and even hal 9001 linux join all of song insuelt cars! grrr say cars as they didd him for killing his mother, and he punch jojo cause he hate him more, and jojo say SON OF A BITCHTY!

All hail me say cars! "youre next line is i am a aperfect being! none shall oppose me. wait you're still alive?" hoew dare you guess my think bubbles! say cars. and eh begin to attack towards jojo "but jojo unleash new weapon: A HAMON POWERED TOMMY GUN that repeatdely blast cars with hamon bullets that damage him lots! "grrrghhhhh?" say cars and bresby say "all spellcatsers, caset m,agical power nowwww!" sop Masquirin sat "vroom vroom wengigo!" and noon say b"now BEAR my arctic blahts!" and syntesis "ligthning attack biutch!" and hedva say "smeite them segata!" and brigit say "i absorb your mp in drain!" and isabella say "tbhanatos eelectric chair, versaint judge the unworthy!" and marky "do you like cold -giggle-" but it was not prosperina but SEGATA SAMUISHIRO who was like first segata but only used in mascot in russa a norway and sourth argentina cause cold climates meant sega needed odder mascot aborad! and he had powers of martial arts ice! and this tiem cars was dead for good

chapater 13 celebration of everything shining

Jojo steve jobs and bill gates go back in spaceship and joeseph joestar say "remember, whenever an enemy gets cocky use the hamon-HOLY SHIT! SUZIE Q WANTED ME TO MAKE SQUID INK PASTA BUT I FORGOT TO GO SHOPING! SONOVABITCHII!" and they blast off to earth. and lina say "igtot my money but you people are kind asmart. unlicke a stupid gourry i know, feel free to contact me some time to get rich quickly! and" she ride off on a winged donkey to slayersland. it was funt happy tiems of orgy. "moto moto" asay isabella and brigit gave mer more! ""ohhhhhhh more produn" say stella as she wear no any bra and have mayternity sex with oprodun "the nature spirits are great vibrators!" say david as he and hedva have hoawt forest elf sex "oooooooh " sauce synbios and medion. marky look on jealous and say "damn i'm never gona make sweet love wit medionsamama" "how about us"? and it was the takahashi brothers who created shining force and are hot bishounen couple of sparkes! "score!" say marky, and she have hot threesum with the takahashi bros, and creat new game with them called "SUPER TAKAHASHI BROS" which is like mario but tactical rpg and platforming fusion! and darker cause unliek peahc, marky can fend off vandaling s by her own magic. and cause is sega they have uncensored sex scen at end.


End file.
